


sneaking away

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Want to get out of here for a bit?” Moon asked, keeping her voice an octave above a whisper.Lillie bit down on her lower lip, looking from side to side. “Yes.”





	sneaking away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



The yearly Tapu Koko party was in full swing. Moon hovered towards the back, slowly drinking on her drink. Her eyes kept scanning the crowd for any sign of Lillie who arrived late to Iki Town because of a delay in her flight. When Moon announced she was about to leave that evening for the party, Lillie decided to stay back at the Professors to finish getting ready.

Surely, Lillie had to be ready by now. Moon set down her drink, finishing for her cellphone buried at the bottom of her purse. The phone was inches from Moon’s grasp when the sound of Lillie’s voice reached her ears.

“Moon!” Lillie called out. Moon looked up, watching as Lillie ran the rest of the distance. By the time she reached Moon, her cheeks were flushed with exertion. “Sorry I’m so late. The professor kept bursting into tears because he’s really happy I’m back.”

She laughed. “Sounds like the professor, all right.”

It only took a few minutes for Hau to spot Lillie next to Moon. He ran over to them, talking a mile a minute. Moon couldn’t blame Hau. It’s been ages since he saw Lillie unlike Moon who was able to visit her in Kanto just a few months ago.

An hour passed before Moon was able to get Lillie alone. She looked around, realizing that if she wanted to spend time alone time with Lillie then drastic measures needed to be taken.

“Want to get out of here for a bit?” Moon asked, keeping her voice an octave above a whisper.

Lillie bit down on her lower lip, looking from side to side. “Yes.”

Moon slipped her hand into Lillies and started leading the two of them away from the still raging party. They walked until Moon spotted a familiar body of water ahead. It was a spot the two of them had frequented back in their youth.

“I thought we’d never get some time alone. I’m glad you suggested it, Moon!” Lillie muttered, cheeks puffed out in annoyance. “It’s nice to see everyone, but you’re the one I really want to celebrate the occasion with.”

“Hau and everyone will understand we want some time alone together.” She mumbled these words with a bright red blush on her face.

Slowly, Moon looked at Lillie. She caught sight of Moon’s blush and then ended up with one of her own. At least Moon’s wasn’t as noticeable. Lillie’s pale skin made the blush stand out while her much darker tone gave it a more subtle quality.

The embarrassment was quickly forgotten in favour of kissing. Moon shifted closer and placed a kiss on Lillie’s lips without a warning. When they were younger, Moon was the taller one, but now that they were pushing twenty, Lillie was the one who had the height advantage. She nearly had a good three inches on her.

Lillie responded half a second later, deepening the kiss pulling Moon down into a sitting position. “When do you think Hau will come and find us?”

“I give him fifteen minutes,” Moon answered before drawing Lillie into another kiss. She wanted to enjoy the time alone while they could.


End file.
